xander the swordsman
by aizen the III
Summary: xander walks into a new manga shop.  up for adoption no clue on how to continue
1. Chapter 1

PISSED OFF

disclaimer i don't own anything nor do i gain any material profit from this work of fiction _

xander Harris was pissed off really pissed off they thought he didn't notice how they were pushing him out telling him to get the donuts and acting like it's a big help and before that they were having meetings without him that really pissed him off wasn't he the one who organized the slaying when buffy ran away but he had to show them now if only he could figure out how at that moment he was walking on his way to the donut store when he saw it a new shop looked like they had comics so he went inside looked at a few and was surprised he didn't know any of them so he turned to the clerk and asked "hey excuse me what are these comics i don't recognize them"

the clerk answered him in a really exited way that someone can only reach when the talk about something they love "oh you're new to manga aren't you of course you are here take this one and read it if you like it buy it and come back for more but you have to return it what's your name and address!"

xander was surprised so much that he told him suddenly he found himself out side he looked at the cover and in big words was ONE PEICE he went and got the donuts went to the library gave the donuts to Giles while the others were researching some demon he is going to read this manga soon he was reading

it was great really great and he really liked this zoro sure he was a bit grumpy but you try being tied up without food or water under the sun for days and see how you like it he finished his reading and went back to the store bought that volume and volume 2 and continued reading this one he took his time reading sure it was colorless but it was cool the gang were wondering why he wasn't badgering them but they let it go it kept him out of slaying after all two days later xander was wishing he was as strong as zoro he stopped doubled back and he grinned 'why not why can't i be as strong as zoro it's not like I'm out saving lives might as well train' he thought thus began the most hellish month of xander's life first he ran he ran like he never ran before but he knew that wouldn't make him as strong as zoro, zoro was crazy strong and to get crazy strong you have to do crazy training so he began to run with weights strapped on him and every day he would add 5lbs and he did pushups lots of pushups with the weights he would take it slow he would lift weights daily increasing them day by day and just to get some revenge he did it all in secret they had secret meetings well he'll have secret training xander's days continued like that and he hated every second off it the only reason he endured the pain is the look on every one's faces when he showed them just how strong he became

A month later

xander was waving at some guys yelling to throw him the ball he almost caught it but he didn't it hit something xander turned and saw it hit a soda can spilling its contents

"shit sorry about that I'll buy you another one" were out of his mouth before he noticed it was jack Otoole's of course jack was angry "what the hell Wanna Be Startin' Somethin'?" xander responded "no i don't wanna start something i already said am sorry and that I'll buy you another soda take it or leave i didn't even touch that ball!"

Jake glared at him trying to intimated him xander just stood there looking at him then the bell rang jack told him "saved by the bell" pushed him turned around and went to class xander sighed trying to get to his class but cordelia was in his way insulting him "how pathetic can you be"

Xander didn't respond so she resumed "you're a coward you know that the biggest coward i have ever seen your so useless they don't even let you bring their snacks anymore do they you know what you are you're the zeppo"

at that point xander ignored her and went to class cordelia screamed at him "don't you ignore me you zeppo ugh!" that very same day after school he went to talk to willow only to be swept aside with an" oh xander we're a bit busy now if you want to help you could get us some donuts"

xander responded with "I'm just here for a history book for my homework" picked a random book and went home once he entered his father was in his face he was clearly drunk he was shouting about some thing or the other xander just let him then tony Harris made a mistake he raised his hand and punched xander in the face all that did was to piss off xander even more so xander hit him right back tony flew of his feet and back a small distance out cold xander just looked not understanding then he looked at his fist then at his father and only one thing was going through his mind and that was *I'm strong *' it even had a echo at least it felt like it had an echo xander felt something shatter inside him like an invisible wall that was holding him back was smashed demolished at the exact moment he realized he was strong xander went to his room grinning from ear to ear to read the new one piece volume.

Xander was setting in the bronze bored out of his mind he was as usual told to stay home cause he's the normal one he didn't care much for that so he went out and now he's bored and hungry and since he's hungry he looked at the menu and then decided to order one of everything thinking *road trip fund my ass I'm gonna make it a training trip so meh*

soon people were looking in horrified amazement as xander devoured dish after dish drink after drink when he finished and paid he left behind him a small mountain of dishes and cups xander got into his car drove a bit till he saw jack deciding that payback is in order he got out of the car and called "hey jack" jack looked at him "what Harris? Here for your ass kicking"

xander smiled and said "oh yes it's long overdue" jack pulled a knife xander looked at it grasped it by the blade and snapped it in two jack looked at the knife in surprise looked at xander and punched him xander's face turned with the hit he glared at jack and turned his face back "I'm going to kill you "he said jack laughed and opened his jacket showing bullet holes "you can't I'm already dead" xander grind in a blood thirsty way and punched jack with all of his strength jack flew and hit a wall the other side of the street xander looked beside him at the trash can took the lid off advanced at jack who was just getting his bearing and used the lid to cut his head off jack's severed head began to curse and scream insults xander looked at him and muttered "just like buggy"

then xander laughed as a truly evil idea came to him he put jack's head on the ground went back a few steps then ran forward and kick the head with as much strength as he could muster jack's head flew i mean really flew far away xander of course was laughing his ass off xander then got in the car and drove off 30 minutes later he saw a demon beating a girl up she was putting a very good defense so he figured it was either faith or buffy he rammed the demon opened the door and saw that it was faith he told her " get in "

and she did he drove and looked at the rear mirror and saw that the demon was trying to follow them so he hit reverse he hit the demon and it fell under the car xander hit drive the reverse till the demon died faith looked at him and said " what the fuck " she was surprised wasn't he supposed to be the weak one apparently not and the demon would testify to it he was talking to her but she wasn't listening to him " huh"

She said xander repeated where to "oh" she said" to my motel " xander shrugged once they arrived at the motel faith invited him to her room having nothing better to do he agreed …..

An hour later

Xander was kicked out of the room in his boxers he just sat there stunned then he said "now I know why zoro doesn't trust women easily " he got up got into his clothes and went back home the next day xander entered the library smiling he was thinking about jack and how he was ahead of the game he looked at the bruised Scooby gang and asked "are you guys ok"

Buffy answered "oh yeah we're ok great actually" xander said "really? Great So what's with the bruises then?" buffy tried to lie key word tried "oh um…we fell down some stairs " xander looked at her an eyebrow lifted and said "really all of you fell down some stairs buffy do you know that you're a terrible lire ?"

buffy defensively said " I'm a great lire right guys" excepting her friends to back her up so when they didn't she looked at them only to see them suddenly busy in Giles case or looking elsewhere for oz and willow xander smirked at her and turned to willow " hey wills I need your help with some internet stuff so will you help me " willow smiled at him and said "of course xander " xander turned to oz " you don't mind do ya "

oz shock his head willow asked xander " xander what is it you need help with ?" xander said " can I buy things from the internet?" willow answered "yeah you can oh! What do you want to buy you're not going to buy an action figure or something right?" xander said "what! No I'm looking for car parts for my car so how do I buy them do I give them my address and they deliver it to me or something"

willow said " it doesn't work like that " and she explained everything to him after she finished xander thanked her and got out of the library he saw cordelia on the way and he let her insult him then he walked away to the nearest internet café looked for sites that sell swords specifically katanas he bought three very expensive katanas sure he had to take money from his dads account but after everything he put him through it was like paying him back the money he owes him of course he is going to have to get a job now so that he can keep himself feed and buy more weights so what kind of job could a high school student take since he didn't know he went around asking the answer was none nada zero nothing so he went home and re read the first volume and he focused on two words bounty hunter he went to willy's and talked to willy he asked him "

are there any bounty's on demons or vampires" willy having heard of what he did to the zombie and sisterhood of jehee demon answered "yes please don't hurt me" now if you're wondering why willy is scared of than xander more than buffy its simple xander cut someone's head and then he kicked away and then he ran a demon over multiply times he reached under the his chair an pulled a bundle of papers they were pictures of demons vampires mages and their bounty's xander grinned took the bundle and lift now all he had to do was wait for his new swords and then it's open season

A week after ordering the swords xander went to the post office and picked them up he went home and opened the boxes and started trying the swords by cutting things around the house but…he went a little hack and slash crazy soon enough he cut the TV xander stopped looked around the house and saw his parents cowering in a corner he laughed sheepishly and went to his room got dressed and went to school. Xander watched as his 'friends' looked into college and discussing future plans he already knew what he is going to become the strongest swordsman in the world he knew he couldn't enter college

he didn't have the money or the grades and being number one seemed strangely appealing to him then xander glanced at faith's new watcher he didn't think much of Wesley but he won't judge after all ussop even though he's a natural coward and a weakling he fights for his principals

but he wasn't expecting miracles As faith and buffy went on a patrol he heard Wesley mention a vampire swordsmen cult he got interested he excused his self and went to the car took his swords and a mask the mask was plank white with slits for the eyes and a grin ( hei's mask from darker than black)

he put the mask on and walked into a cemetery and looked around for a bit till he found them a couple of vamps carrying swords he walked towards them and said "it's a nice knight to be dust in the wind eh?" then he pulled a sword and clashed blades with the first vamp he redirected the hit and it was like everything was in slow motion as he cut the vamp in half from the groin up then time returned to normal and he ran at the second vamp who was putting up a good fight until xander saw an opening a took the vamp's hands off xander then tooled the vamp that if he wanted revenge to go back to his people and tell them to meet him at redwood cemetery tomorrow at 9pm then he walked back to the car and then went home. When xander went to the cemetery he saw the vampires attacking a girl he sprang into action drawing his swords and blocking the heads and then he said a sentence he wanted to quote ever since he read it "first one to move dies"

the vamps froze in fear xander didn't know it but he was unleashing killing intent like it was going out of style he looked at the would be victim only to find it was harmony his eyes widened a little and he told her "run" in a quiet yet dangerous voice the moment she took off one of the vamps gathered enough courage to move before it could blink it was dust he turned to the vampires and grinned then he got into a stance and said "oni"(demon) he was in front of them "giri"(slash) he was behind them and they became dust except for one xander interrogated that one till he knew their hide out so he went there only to find Giles and Wesley there tied up so first thing he did was knock them out then he went zoro on the vamps with the senzen sekai(three thousand worlds) he began to twirl the swords in his hands and then he seemingly disappeared but some of the vamps were able to try and block the slash I say try because their swords broke and they still dusted the big demon in the huge water tub began to scream and shout and basically rant at xander so xander jumped next to his head and cut it off the body heard a shocked gasp behind him he looked and saw it was buffy he sprinted away as fast as he could after all if it was good enough for the anything goes then it's good enough for him the next day at school he saw harmony looking at him in an unbelieving way then the look changed into something like acceptance then into a look that made him shiver and get a feeling of doom in his gut after class in full view of every one she walked towards him hips swinging and whispered in his ear "I'm going to repay you for last night I can do things with my mouth that'll have blacking out" then she kissed him and walked with her hips swinging she stooped looked at him winked and continued walking away harmony had hero worship for xander who had one thought going in his mind *I'm sooooooo doomed*


	2. Chapter 2

WHAT IS GOING ON HERE!

I don't own the characters

We start this chapter by locking on to xander who is reading a new manga called "Eye Shield 21" Xander then closes the volume then he picks up the bounty list and flip the pages till he find the one he was looking for then he reads the info the page is about the mayor and xander is trying to fine away to get him without becoming a criminal then he stops look at the eye shield manga the he say's " ya-ha" in a small voice then he starts to say it louder and louder till he is screaming at the top of his lungs "YAAAAAA-HAAAAAAAAAA CRUSH THEM TO DEATH"

scaring the crap out of his parents in the process then he looks at the time and goes to school he didn't train today after all to get the best out of training you need rest as he reaches school he went to the library to see if anyone is there after finding no one he went to classes normally as he always did A.K.A sleep or read manga at lunch break he saw willow so he went to talk to her starting with a "hi" willow nervously answer's back "h-hi xander" xander smiles reassuringly at her saying "don't worry this isn't a business visit just talking to my old friend"

willow smiles and reply's "hey I'm not old" xander laughs then he sees harmony looking for something or someone and a shiver goes up his spine then he turns back to willow " listen wills I have to run so see ya later"

then he runs leaving willow bewildered then harmony run's to her asking "where did xander go he was just hear a moment ago?" willow answered her "I-I don't know" harmony then runs to another student asking about xander's whereabouts .

Back to xander after school

xander goes into the library and no one notice's him because they are talking so he listens in as buffy and Giles converse about faith killing finch and Giles plan of acting like he believed faith when she told him that buffy killed him xander blinked once twice thrice then face blamed while saying "idiots I'm surrounded by idiots" they look at him and he walks out of the library while the others are stunned as no one noticed him enter the library xander heads home to get his 'work clothes'. We shift now to a young man running from a pair of vampires holding some kind of long bag the vampires taunt him by saying " you can't run from us slow poke hahaha"

the man skids to a stop punch the vampire in the face causing it to trip then he resume's running while saying " if I can't run from idiots like you then I don't deserve to be alive idioooooots " the vampires get up only to see his partner get cut into half the young man see it to then a new voice says

"that was a pretty good punch kid" then he turns to the remaining vampire only to see him sprinting for the young man " you think you can run vampire" only to see the vampire turn into dust and the young man holding a wooden sword he stares at the young man and the young man stares back then the young man got embarrassed " ah um you said he was a vampire so I just put my bokuto in his err it's way" Xander laughed "good job"

then he gets closer only to see Jonathan he thinks *of course its Jonathan why wouldn't it be him* then he looks at the bag and he sees a familiar shaped book he picks it up in the process scaring Jonathan who finally got a good look at his savior xander reads the cover it says "gintama" with a drawing of a white/silver haired man who has a bokuto strapped to his side he start to flip through it and soon his laughing so hard his mask slipped he froze and Jonathan looked surprised " xander? Is that you holy...it is you but"

while he is blundering xander is thinking *shit what am I gonna do shit found it* "if you keep quite ill teach you how to use that" pointing at the bokuto Jonathan's eyes lit up and faster than you can say dust he said "yes" then xander told him to "go home for now we start tomorrow " Jonathan went home clutching his bokken all the way home.

Xander went to reason with faith only for her to try to kill him after saying "I see, I want, I take" xander got pissed off griped her hand that was around his neck and squeezed with all of his strength faith choked harder so he used his other hand and punched her in the face very hard there was a crack and her nose brock

she let go of him not expecting such power from the 'weakling that needed protection' that was portrayed by buffy xander got up and said "I'm gonna kick your ass" faith got up fixed her nose into place wiped the blood and said "bring it boy toy" Angel was watching from the shadows as xander and faith are circling each other he was about to intervene to save the boy but to his surprise he didn't need his help and now he's going to fight a slayer perhaps he should intervene but before he could do anything xander lunged at faith but she dodged expecting xander would follow her

he didn't xander went out the window and sprinted faith looked in stunned anger she had been tricked she followed after xander sprinting with angel trailing them faith followed xander to his home where he entered and then came out with three katanas strapped to his side he took the swords and put one in his mouth and the other two in his hands

angel who was in the shadows was surprised the masked mystery man was xander he only saw him once in that warehouse when he ran away but he'd been hearing rumors about the stranger with three swords he appeared out of nowhere and started killing any vamp he could get to he would go to their lairs and kill them and it was xander!

Angel was surprised then xander looked at his direction and said "well why don't you come out hmm dead boy since it looks like we're going to have a grudge fight" Angel came out of hiding and faith said "grudge fight? Sure I'll be sure to vent all of my stress on you two" angel responded "we don't have to fight just calm down and let's talk this over..." he was cut off by a slash that he managed to avoid by xander "shut it dead boy ill crush you both to death YAAAAAA-HAAAAA"

and with that the fight started now you have to understand xander is really pissed off he almost got killed stalked by angel and the worst thing to happen he just noticed that his new issue of one piece is missing he dashed at faith and swung his swords at her she back flipped away from him then jumped and tried to get with an axe kick

he blocked using his swords then he pushed her back and they heard a twig snap both looked to see angel trying to sneak away both dashed at him angel instead of running away in surprise maneuver dashed at faith took her to the ground and he tried talking some reason into her I say tried because xander kicked him off her and as he went to attack him faith kicked him in the back and went hand to hand with angel

suddenly xander was there slashed angel away using the back of his swords and started fighting faith who would back flip duck and jump giving her no chance to attack then as expected angel lunged at xander from behind only for xander to dodge sending him into faith xander looks around him to see that they had gotten away from his house and that they're in a cemetery then he notices the large amount of vamps and demons he look at the other two and saw that they also noticed them xander then said "don't you dare die on me we still have to settle this"

faith answered "yeah I still have to kick your asses" angel just sighed then the three of them sprang into action faith was immediately surrounded by dust and dead demon bodies angel was dodging and weaving through them living dust trials and demon bodies whereas xander was cutting everything in his way that includes trees bushes vampires demons a trash can you get the idea half an hour later there was only three standing surrounded by dust and decaying demon bodies the silence was broke by xander's words that would always be remembered as the words that stopped faith from going to the darkness these words were " ah listen can we continue this later I need to take a dump"

then he walked in the direction of the closest bathroom all the while he was clinching the other two stood in awkward silence angel broke the silence "ah um that is…see you later?"

Faith started to laugh it was a loud free happy laugh then when she stopped laughing she said "yeah catch you later"

Time skip

Angel didn't tell what happened that night to any one because he knew no one would believe him especially when he didn't believe what happened he xander and faith got in a three way chaotic fight then annihilated an army of vampires and demons yeah any one would believe that.

After the fight faith calmed down mainly due to her stress being relieved after they got rid of the demons and vamps she was prepared to continue the battle royal but xander stopped that for an important reason taking a dump hah but what got her confused is that everyone told her that xander needed to be protected that he wasn't strong enough for this and that they should get him to quit she wanted to know what were they smoking?

Xander was in the bronze where he saw willow fighting Percy and from the looks of it wining then she turned to him and he saw her vampire face xander was frozen in shock willow got out of the bronze xander followed her she stopped turned to him opened her mouth probably to taunt him he didn't give her the chance immediately punching her in the face then grabbing her head and lifting her using his other hand to stab her in the heart with a stake he had for no reason other than its not paranoia when they're really out to get you she became dust and xander was really pissed

that night the vampire population was severely reduced xander hunted every vampire he could find and found a lot of the vampires that he couldn't find before willy's was extensively damaged he dusted vampires in their lairs he went to the sewers and killed every vampire he came upon then he went home determent that he will punish buffy for not protecting willow then he would punish himself for the same reason

Next day

Xander is going to school all the while releasing killing intend so strong animals were dying in his presence their wills not strong enough to withstand it humans were fainting not that he noticed he walked to the library only to freeze in shock willow was there in day light not harmed at all

he blinked went to her poked her then he held her in a great hug while laughing and twirling around she asked him "xander what's wrong? Are you okay is it something strange again-" but he cut her off answering "nothing is wrong wills nothing is wrong " then he put her down and told her "willow you know that I love you right?" she blushed deep red then said "o-of course I love you too" he hugged her again then walked out to see Jonathan about to be bullied so he spoke up "oi john use what I taught you" john took a breath in then released it and he lunged at his bullies punched the first in the nose then ducked and punched the second in the reproductive place xander nodded then went to class


	3. Chapter 3

The big money

Now that I have screwed canon I can do whatever I want with this.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the characters nor do I make any money out of this fan fiction.

Xander is wearing his normal clothing plus a cloak and he was hunting this time he isn't looking for vampires but he is looking for a bounty a black mage by the name rick these things were really through they had info on why the man was on the bounty list and his side activities of getting dabblers hooked on black magic drug and stealing their powers he acted as if he was a new dabbler in magic and he got pointed at this direction by some demons apparently

after rick takes all the magic potential from his victims he gives them still alive to the demons all the demons had to do is direct the new victims to him he entered the shop and he saw teenagers laying around with plank looks in their eyes and a smile on their faces he felt disgusted then rick came to welcome him "ah welcome to my shop I hear you're new to magic let me introduce you to the pleasure magic could bring me"

with that said he threw a fire ball at xander only for xander to jump take the bokuto he got on his back under the cloak he was wearing since his swords were at a black smith he rescued to get sharpened he attacked rig from above but rick teleported out of the way leaving xander to hit nothing but air he began to chant a magic spell but got interrupted by a swing that almost smashed his head in but luckily for him he was able to duck and raise a shield in time to block the next attack behind the protection of his shield he began to chant again this time it was a long chant that raised the hair in the back of xander's neck xander focused gathered his strength into his right fist and hit the shield there was a cracking sound followed by the sound of shattering glass xander's right fist was broken rick was surprised "how that was my strongest shield not even demons and vampires could even make a token scratch on it and you a normal human how!"

xander smiled and began to release killing intent (KI) at rick and said "I'm just that awesome bitch" then the bokken came down on rick's neck breaking his neck killing him almost instantly xander looked at the teenagers called the cops took ricks body to willy's threatened willy went to the hospital to get his hand checked the doctor didn't ask how he got the injury he knew better in Sunnydale of course he kept looking at xander's neck discretely xander suddenly spoke "it wasn't a vampire"

the doctor looked shocked "i-I don't know what you're talking a-about" xander responded "then why were you glancing at my neck hmm you know what's going on in this town don't you." the doctor looked like he was about to continue trying to lie but thought better of it instead he sighed then said

" yes are you going to kill me now" while his hand was behind his back clutching what might be a scalpel "no I won't but I have a question the cops they know too don't they ?" answered and asked xander the doctor whose name tag said his name was jack nelson answered " the cops? Yeah they do but they won't help you with whatever it is you've run into so don't bother" xander chuckled "I didn't run into him I attacked him at his house"

the doctor looked stunned at xander's answer xander then continued "the black mage rick one of the strongest mages in Sunnydale liked to get kids on drugs drain their power then throw them to demons to be painfully devoured status dead that's how I broke my fist and you doctor work for me from now on as you can see I get into these kind of things a lot your job will be to make sure that no records of me or the names I'm going to tell you be kept in the hospital of course you will be paid for this service additionally ill need you to tell me if any abnormal injuries appear and before you ask what we do is protecting this town from things that goes bump in the night when they bump we bump them back a thousand times harder well thanks for fixing the hand doc" with that said xander got up looking at his bandaged fist and walked out the hospital.

Xander wondered ever since he saw that luffy the king of idiots knew that he needed a doctor why the hell didn't they have one it also made him think just how stupid were they to not have one or notice the necessity of having one but he'd ponder on that later now it's time for jonathans lessons Jonathan for some reason insisted on not getting a real sword saying his wooden sword was much stronger than normal ones and that it could clash with other swords easily he tested that apparently he had it custom made from the strongest wood it cost him a small fortune any john has this crazy idea that they should be free lancers just because you liked the idea from a manga doesn't mean you can do it…oh wait yeah you can well he was already a bounty hunter being a freelancer wouldn't hurt at all and he told Jonathon so in the middle of practice "yahoo" went Jonathan only to get struck in the head by xander who told him "never take your eyes off the enemy" Jonathan rubbed his head "ouch got it eyes on enemy" thus the start of freelancer and odd jobs CM which stands for Crazy Monsters .

Xander and john (AN: Jonathon) got there first job in the form of a couple seeking protection for their daughter their names were Dan and Emma granger (AN: bet you didn't see that coming) the job request went like this in the morning of a Saturday a woman knocked on the newly acquired (AN: stolen from vamp) office "yes I'm coming" came from inside the office before john opened the door "good morning how can I help you" the woman who was looking nervous "I-Is this freelancers and odd jobs CM?"

"Yes please come in how can we help you?" answered an enthusiastic john who had led the potential clients into the living room he started observing the couple the woman had brown hair and brown eyes but the most interesting thing to him was the British accent she had and her husband from the way they were keeping close to each other had dark brown almost black eyes and black hair "we are Dan and Emma granger we're dentists and we're here on a short vacation an-" he was cut off as Xander came in followed by faith and they were arguing about who would win bugs bunny (xander) or super man (faith) (AN: bugs hands down) xander and faith met on his way to the office from home he had to pass through the bad part of town to get there anyhow he met faith on the way and somehow they went from awkward silence to arguing about who would win in a fight bugs bunny or superman .

Anyhow Jonathan greeted xander "hi Xander these are doctors Dan Emma granger their new clients doctors that's xander he's my partner and that girl with him is-err xander who is she?"

"I'm faith your new employee" said faith a mischievous smile directed at xander who sighed while muttering something that suspiciously sounded like 'why me'

Then xander took a seat next to Jonathan on the couch with faith sitting next to him the grangers looked to be arguing between themselves until xander coughed to get their attention he saw that they looked stressed out "so how can we help you we do everything from babysitting to protection against mafia and organized crime" xander was trying to fish out the problem so far nothing "we also do protection jobs against demons vampires and magic"

The granger paled when he said demons sweated at vampires and at magic they flinched Jonathan and faith were stunned xander went and said unnecessary things and now the clients well leave and they'll be broke forever "I see so your problem is magical in nature all right speak up if we cant handle it we will get to you the ones who can"

"h-how did you know its magical are you a wizard?" Dan said which got xander laughing so hard he almost fell of the couch "hahaha-I'm sorry but the idea of me as a wizard is just funny I'm the most non magical person I know if anyone is a wizard in this room it would be Jonathan here"

"You knew!" said Jonathan and xander noticed him paling a little and faith looked tense ready to spring at any given moment "of course I did you think I didn't see you cast that spell to heal your bruises faster "answered xander "but now is not the time for that boy toy short stuff we have clients "surprisingly faith directed the conversation back to the potential money bags

"Ah yes what is the situation again maybe i can help you" said a somewhat exited Jonathan wanting to break a curse or something "actually our daughter is a witch and she attends a magical school she's in her fifth year now we suspected something is wrong but the worst we imagined is some racism but it appears to be something more in the magical world muggels and muggle born witches and wizards are hated by the so called pure blooded wizards and most of them followed the magical version of Hitler they're afraid of him very much so they can't even say his name instead thy call he-who-must-not-be-named or you-know who we heard rumors that he is not dead and is just bidding his time and that his target is harry potter one of my daughters best friends we beg you please I know this might sound ridiculous but please protect our daughter plea-"

"Deal now we just need to negotiate the price" went the answer from xander the granger looked at them almost giving them a heart attack because all three of them got into their faces.

"100,000 pound for protecting and eliminating the dude with too-many- anagrams-because-his-real-name-is-probably-something-sissy" faith said the granger looked at each other and Emma nodded at Dan "very well" he agreed "yes!" shouted faith

"And the travel and living expenses are on you" said xander the grangers looked that they swallowed a sour lemon "deal but payment well be after completing the job"

"Done!" said Jonathan before xander and faith could do something stupid and screw the clients further but more importantly so that they don't loose the golden deal they just somehow struck.


	4. Chapter 4

**ENGLAND,** **QUIDDITCH AND DEATH EATERS**

Disclaimer: read the previous chapter

Two weeks later

Xander faith and john were at the airport with Dan and Emma waiting for the announcement that would bring them news about their air plane and when well they take off xander had cleverly disguised his sword in a blunt steel cover that was thin and small enough to cover the blade and still fit into the sheath saying it's a hobby of his to collect blunt sword replicas faith had on jonathans insistence after seeing how strong she was got a strong metal umbrella with a built in machine gun.

At first she didn't like it but after using it for a little bit she liked it neither xander nor Jonathan were willing to tell her that she is the owner of the only real life yato umbrella she used the simplest trick after all umbrellas are not weapons she left next to the metal deducting machine then took through the side after she passed through.

Jonathan had a bokken enough said any way as they were waiting xander saw willow running at him so he went to her "willow what are you doing here I thought you were busy and couldn't make it" xander told willow and told her to tell the others that he won a trip to England and what he would be going.

"I think the world could wait while I say goodbye to you" Wesley and few men came and they were heading directly at faith Jonathan saw that she was nervous " you'll be coming with us"

"No she won't on ground do you think she well come with you? "Answered Jonathan the council's men didn't like that as one of them stepped forward and said "stay out of this brat it has nothing to do with you"

"Oh I guess I'll just call airport security then" Jonathan said with a sly smile on his face the men with Wesley froze looked around them saw a few security men looking at them "this is not over" they said and walked away.

"Way to go john hey X! Get this john over here made some watchers run with their tails between their legs hah" said a smirking faith to xander who just finished saying good bye to willow "really good on you man"

Finally their plane was ready for takeoff everyone got into the plane and they took of xander slept most of all the way to England faith alternated between watching the on flight movies and looking at the clouds pass by and Jonathan was playing video games and after a couple of hours went to sleep followed by faith when they woke up it was by Dan and Emma telling them that they are in Britain

They got off the plane got their things got out of the airport then they were met by the council and then Emma and Dan got a firsthand demonstration of their strength then they got in the car and Dan blurted out "what are you?" Jonathan answered "wizard and swordsman in training" faith said "mystical warrior destined to fight the supernatural evil in the world" xander said "a normal kid who decided to become the strongest sword user in the world" and all three of them were grinning.

It has been two days now since they came to England and stayed with grangers the boys shared the guest room and faith slept in Hermione's they were eating breakfast when xander asked "I've been waiting for two days now where is our charge" Emma answered him we're going to pick her up today at 6 o'clock .

They were waiting somewhere between platform nine and ten when people suddenly appear from the stone wall in front of them they saw strange kids in robes they had pets with them "so which one is Hermione?" now xander was expecting a small girl since she just finished her third year so when dam pointed her to him he was surprised "when do magical people start their education" asked xander.

"At eleven years old" was the answer he received xander looked astonished and a little bit jealous "lucky bastards" he muttered to faith and Jonathan "yeah they are" looking at the clearly non-magical parents welcome their children with hugs and kisses while Jonathan said "they're unlucky they have to wait to learn _magic"_

After the grangers finished their reunion Hermione was introduced to the 'odd jobs' she was surprised "um hello nice to meet you" she said with a bit of a strained smile apparently her parents explained everything "nice to meet ya too I'm xander and that's faith and Jonathon" each of them said hi as they were introduced

"Shall we go then I'm sure Hermione is tired from her trip" said Emma "yes a little bit" answered Hermione.

For the next month they lived together the CMs kept watch they got close to Hermione as they saw she was a good kid which made them even more determined to protect her even more so when she was to go with the weaslys they somehow convinced her and Mr. weasly to lets them come even though they were muggels.

So when they discovered they would be going through the chimney in a blaze of green fire none of them were that surprised they followed the instructions and so as expected only Jonathan and xander stumbled on the other side leaving the worrying granger parents behind.

As xander came and fell to his face through the fire place he was helped by mister weasly and welcomed by who he thought is miss weasly soon everyone was in the house and introductions were made the weaslys were surprised that they were muggels except for mister weasly who was exited and Hermione the rest of the weaslys had contact with bad muggels so they were distrustful and didn't know how to approach them.

Until miss weasly (call me molly) said that food was ready as they sat at the table xander took one look at the food and was in a seat next to Ron shoveling food at a bigger and faster rate than ron could hope to achieve faith next to him was matching xander bite for bite and they were clearly enjoying the food Jonathan and Hermione were embarrassed Jonathan was trying to apologies to molly as she insisted to be called only to be waved off.

After that Ron asked the question on everybody's mind "how can you eat like that I mean where do you put it all?" xander stopped eating to answer him "I train very hard in martial arts and so does she we need the energy" then he went back to 'eating' when ron asked what martial arts were Hermione answered him "it's a form of muggle dueling "

After the food was done Jonathan offered to molly with cleaning the dishes but she refused saying that he was a guest and as weasly went to play quidditch xander went to the nearby woods to train followed by Jonathan and faith after the finished training they came back tired and hungry took baths then eat dinner then slept that was their daily schedule of course they talked with the weasly and joked and there was a one-time where ron was curious and decided to train with them thinking *after all how hard can muggle training be* he went home and fainted promising to never underestimate muggels again.

Two weeks after the Hermione and the odd jobs came harry arrived the same harry whose a target to the dork lord and apparently as they discovered later the savior of the wizarding world.

End chapter

Review and constructive criticism is welcome flamers don't waste your time if you hate this.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meeting Harry and The world Cup**

when harry came to the weaslys he was immediately greeted by ron who due to him spending time with xander faith and Jonathan managed to get over his jealousy after hearing a little of their lives and lots of beatings disguised as training by xander after ron said he was a bit jealous of harry.

ron greeted harry with a brotherly hug (bromance) surprising harry who hesitantly returned the hug then he was hugged by hermione while ginny shyly said "hi harry" then after being hugged again this time by miss weasly and being welcomed by the twins "hi..." "Harry delight..." "Full having you..." "Here" he finally noticed the three new people xander waved at him faith winked at him and shook his hand Jonathan he was bewildered but ron's reassurance as well as hermione's and the way miss weasly was mothering them convinced him that they're nice people.

xander noticed that as harry was walking he looked to be hiding injuries the way he favored his left leg while looking unused and the way he seemed to protect his back and making sure it didn't have contact with anything so he went to him and gave him a small slap on the back hoping he is wrong only for his hopes to crumple.

he yanked the shirt up and what he saw made him angry more than ever and he asked "_who did this to you?_" and harry froze as well as everyone else in the room so xander repeated the question " _who did this to you?_" with much more anger than before and killing intent radiating of him harry was scared he was never this scared even when he and Sirius were surrounded by dementors so scared he answered "the dursleys" xander again in that same tone of voice asked another question "_and where do these dursleys live?_" "Number 4 little whining" answered harry.

Suddenly the killer intent disappeared and xander was smiling "well I'll see you tomorrow" with that he walked out of the house when faith and Jonathan tried to follow him out he had already disappeared

Next day

Xander walked into the house looking relaxed as a stoned surfer he walked up to harry and said "you don't need to worry about them any more" then he went to the guest room to sleep leaving every one stunned at his worlds it sounded like he killed them .

Dinner time

Xander walked down after being woke up by the smell of the food as took a seat he noticed the silence and he also noticed that everyone was looking at him "What? Is there something on my face?" he asked "what did you do?" asked….faith she never saw xander that angry even when she tried to kill him "huh? Oh you mean the dursleys I kicked their asses"

"So you didn't kill them? Thank god" said harry xander and everyone else actually looked at him with surprise till xander put his arms around harry "nah bro I wouldn't stain my hand with their dirty blood if I can help it of course I ruined their reputation too don't worry nothing about you just rumors that they're into drug dealing and that you're the only one who's clean and that's why they spread rumors about you"

"What!" came from harry and hermione in perfect sync "you have a mile long mean streak I like it" said faith "sigh" that was Jonathan "that.." "Was…" "Ingenious" finished the twins at the same time while Ron said "awesome mate"

"What did you just call me?" xander asked Ron who answered looking a bit scared "err- mate?" xander said "it's not mate its bro got it bro" Ron blinked a bit and then said "yeah got it bro mate"

"No-no-no its not bro mate its bro just bro" said xander only to be hit in the head by molly who said "language and don't you ever do anything like that again do you know how worried we were how worried I was?" She finished with tears in her eyes xander and molly had become quite close in the time he was there mostly because he joked with her and kept her company while she was doing chores around the house he was not allowed to help her however

"I'm sorry I won't do it again I promise "xander said while looking her in the eye trying to show that he meant it she finally nodded and said "I believe you know young man eat your dinner the rest of you too"

Next day

"How are we going to go the quidditch world cup" asked Jonathan only to see xander and faith look at each other and then in sync they say "we sneak in" after that they asked mister weasly about the location of the world cup and had him point out in a map "and with that we are set" said Jonathan "now the only thing we need is a car we could borrow mister weasly's I guess" came from xander and they asked mister weasly and he agreed after asking if they knew how to drive .

A day before the wizards would go to the boot port-key xander, faith and Jonathan said good bye to the weaslys and harry and hermione got in the car and drove off to the stadium.

Next night

they managed to find the place easily with the map but it was a long road even with xander flooring it all the way faith and jonathan managed to get through the muggle rebelling wards easily xander as he attempt to follow them suddenly found himself back at the car he tried again only to find himself back at the car this time he figured out something was keeping him away steeled his resolve and walked to the stadium this time he felt the ward pushing at his mind and he pushed back the and continued walking suddenly the scenery changed into a clearing filled with tents they walked till they found the weaslys entering a tent they followed and to their surprise found themselves in a who were exited.

"you missed a really great of quidditch" said ron as he ran up to them and as well as the others who came to greet them and tell them what a great game they missed.

As they were asleep xander suddenly woke up along with faith they turned to Jonathan to find his bed empty and him missing the door was to their room was opened by mister weasly who immediately urged them to go outside so they were outside with the rest of them except for Jonathan the panicking crowd was shoving against them and xander got pissed off and started releasing KI stopping the crowed who were already scared enough without him adding to it the others were looking at him and faith asked him "how are you doing this?"

"Doing what?" xander asked her "this feeling of doom like we're gonna die any minute" she answered him "no way there is no way I'm projecting my anger in the form of killing intent am i?"

"it looks like it X" said faith xander blinked got a blood thirsty grin on his face and the feeling tripled and then lifted of the group into the crowd making them go around them and opening a path to the other cause of panic people in black robes and silver masks xander got a twitch on his eye got into the tent and moments later got out with his swords with him faith followed after and they saw Jonathan walking to the death eaters who were toying with a muggle family before they could take a step further they were stopped by hermione who said " there is no way you can defeat wizards while you may be strong you can't win against wizards your just muggels"

the other magical people with them agreed before another word could be spoken xander and faith were suddenly behind her and xander told her "know your place" and glared at her she was frozen at the spot .

As xander and faith were making their way to the death eaters Jonathan has already reached them and he spoke gaining their attention as well as their victims "you ruined my chocolate parfait my doctor said I have to monitor the sugar level in my blood so I can have sweets only once a week and you ruined it"

With that said he dashed at the first death eater dodging a spell drawing his bokken from its resting place hit the death eater that shot the spell in the elbow of his wand hand breaking it then stepping on the wand breaking that too then he ducked dodging another spell

then xander and faith were there slashing and hacking at the death eaters he joined them bashing and breaking enemies left and right the death eaters began to retreat and dragging their fallen comrades with them as xander began to relax he saw a shimmer in the air and a spell came flying through he air he dodged while dashing and cutting at the invisible person who backed away pointed his wand to the sky releasing a spell and then disappeared with a loud CRACK in the sky the image of a skull with a snake crawling out of its mouth appeared and at that moment aurors apprated at the time they were not needed proving that cops magical or not are the same.

End chapter

Review and tell me what you think


	6. Chapter 6

**The Dark Mark Aurors and Umbrellas**

I don't own the characters or their abilities

Xander was surrounded by unneeded aurors who immediately begun shooting stunners xander spun swinging his swords strongly hitting the spells dissipating them and unleashing a small shockwave.

Before xander or the shocked aurors could move faith jumped in swung her umbrella hitting the aurors making them fly in pain then she loaded the machine gun part of her umbrella and started shooting at them while laughing and saying "dance for me dance hahahaha" jonathan sweat dropped while xander smirked.

Then mister weasly somehow managed to stop her after the aurors got their bearings they accused xander of spelling the dark mark in the sky xander had a very elegant response to that "fuck you I'm non-magical you asshole the shit head who did this was invisible I managed to cut him before he casted that fucktarded skull and ran away"

The aurors couldn't believe that he wasn't magical and thought he was a lire and that was further enforced by hermione who walked to xander "you said you're muggle you lied to me you are a wizard" she said with anger because she thought he lied to her.

Xander got angry "I did not lie and don't you dare to compare your magic to my hard work you had your magic from the beginning you don't have to work hard to get magic your born with it and most of you doesn't even bother to train their magic that hard I on the other hand have no magic I wasn't born with a body stronger than anyone else but I worked hard for it so don't you dare belittle me" in his anger xander was releasing KI scaring the aurors.

Xander then turned to the auror who seemed to be in charge and asked him "don't you have a spell to show if someone is magical or not?" the auror nodded and said "yes"

Xander snapped at him "well get to it" the auror raised his wand and said "very well _Magus Detectis_" the effects of the spell was obvious as everyone but faith and xander glowed blue for positive while xander glowed red for negative faith however glowed purple because of her being a slayer .

Everyone was stunned and was gawking at xander and faith before any question could be asked xander said in a bored manner "close your mouths before flies go in" then he walked towards the car followed by faith and Jonathan the auror in charge looked at every one present and said "this never happened"

They nodded their heads and went home the weasly harry and hermione reached the house earlier than the free lancers a day later they found the car in the garden with a letter saying "to molly: we will visit again from : odd jobs CM (Crazy Monsters)"

Meanwhile the trio managed to get jobs at Hogwarts as 'care takers' A.K.A janitors being that their janitors they didn't meet Dumbledore or even a teacher they were 'interviewed by Argos the squib whom they scared the crap out off when he tried to pull some bullshit "I'm your superior "act.

They met the house elves who were more than happy to do their work for them according to Jonathon house elves need work to live and the more work the happier thy are so they get paid in gold for doing nothing xander and faith liked that Jonathan had doubts till xander showed him the library that is

Soon the school year began and the sorting was done Dumbledore began introducing the new staff "before we start I would like to introduce the new care takers of the school they will help with his duties first Alexander Harris, Faith Lehane and last but not least Jonathan Levinson " cue polite clapping "now then let the feast begin" with that Dumbledore sat down as food magically appeared on the tables.

cliff hanger

it's short i know but i just finished my finals


End file.
